The Voice
by untoldundergroundtales
Summary: reposted and edited Follow Sarah and her new friend Vira as they venture back to the Labyrinth, can they escape or will tempers brew and life be drastically changed for both girls?
1. Do you believe in magic?

_**Hey guys its Basil Mcentire and Phantomoftheoperalover! this is our collab account and here is our first story. This story is inspired by our rp that we were doing and we wanted to share it with you guys. Anyway here is our chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer:We own nothing that has to deal with Labyrinth, the only character that belong to us so far is Vira. Which comes directly from the mind of Basil. **_

The Voice

Chapter 1

"Do you believe in Magic?"

Lonely, rejected, abandoned, were just some of the feelings that Jareth felt after Sarah left him.

As Jareth flew back to the Labyrinth from delivering Toby he prepared to stay in his castle and sulk for the rest of his time left in the Underground. What he didn't know was that his life was about to get pretty interesting very fast.

*Two Years Later*

Sarah and Vira somehow made it to the underground on their own. Together they sought out Hoggle and decided that it would be fun to stay with him a while.

They were sitting in the Goblin City Square just talking, laughing, and smiling. Sarah was wearing the exact same outfit that she had worn on the night when Toby was taken. Vira who was not accustomed to the Underground had a completely different ensemble on. Her ensemble consisted of a classic black dress, with flats; the dress accentuated her figure, her flowing black hair was kept tidy and out of her face by a thin black headband. When it was out and flowing her hair reached her thighs. Her face was open and comforting with sapphire-like eyes, which sparkled with life and security.

Hoggle, who had not seen Sarah for two years, was astonished to see how much Sarah had grown and matured; she had changed a lot.

At the center of the Goblin City in the tallest tower of the castle, Jareth, the Goblin King, sat alone looking out of the window. He stayed this way for hours upon hours, alone every day. He didn't even respond to wishers any more. The Labyrinth itself enjoyed the brief hiatus, but after two years it was restless for runners.

On this new day Jareth scanned the area and felt a presence, one that he hadn't felt in years. Feelings started to course through him again and words just couldn't describe them.

Turning from the window, Jareth walked down the stairs of the Escher room and out of the castle into the city for the first time in two years. He followed the presence that he had felt to where Sarah and Vira were with Hoggle. "It can't be," Jareth thought and quickly before they could see him he disguised himself. He just lingered in the shadows eaves dropping on what was going on.

Vira was smiling, "So, Sarah, how does it feel to be here in the Underground again without a time limit over your head?"

"I would have to say it feels pretty great!" she exclaimed laughing.

Hoggle chuckled, "Its great tos sees yous back here Sarah."

Vira chuckled, "You know you gotta admit. We haven't laughed this hard since that talent show junior year remember, Sarah. You and I performed 'Do You Believe in Magic' by Aly and AJ?"

"How could I forget that, we had a ball?"

Hoggle looked at them curiously and Vira smiled, mischief shining in her eyes. "What do you say, Sarah, about showing your underground friends what we can do?"

Sarah laughed and nodded, "Lets do it," Vira noticed that there were two guitars resting against the building so she grabbed them handing one to Sarah. It wasn't long until the two were having the time of their lives reliving some great memories.

_**So how did you like it? If you loved it review, if you hated it review. In other words no matter what you thought of it please review because we need to know what you guys are thinking so that way the rp can become better for everyone. Thanks guys and if you enjoyed this story head on over to our solo accounts where you can find some pretty awesome stories! Talk to you guys soon. **_


	2. unexpected visitor

_**An: Hey phantom here hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue us. **_

Chapter 2

Jareth was shocked to see Sarah back in the Underground, "How did she get back down here?" Jareth wondered after another glance he noticed there was another girl with her. "Who is she?" Jareth asked himself, he was pretty positive that the other girl had never set foot in his kingdom before. There was something about this girl, she seemed to radiate magic.

While Jareth was confounded by what was going on the song that the girls were performing came to an end. They fell to the ground laughing. "Now that brought back some great memories." Sarah smiled at Vira.

Vira just nodded her head, she was laughing too hard to speak.

"That was great!" Hoggle clapped wildly.

Sarah nodded and laughed, "Thanks Hoggle!"

Jareth was so shocked to see Sarah again that his actions were performed before he could think about it. Coming out of his hiding place, moving as though he were a marionette puppet, he came up to the group.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

All three of them jumped at the sound of the new voice. Sarah gulped, Vira smiled at her and thought to her, _**"No worries, remember? I promised, no matter what I would have your back." **_Sarah nodded and stood up, "A friendly reunion between friends," Sarah smiled trying to stay strong. Vira got up and stood right by her side.

Jareth's gaze went to the girl standing beside Sarah. Seeing her up close verified that he had never seen her before and he was intrigued. "Really, Sarah, I thought you would have put all old feelings aside. I could have sworn we ended our relationship on a good note."

"WE did, but that doesn't mean I am going to go weak at the knees at the sight of you."

"Well if we are no longer enemies then why are your defenses so strong?" Jareth smiled one of his wicked wolf like smiles and looked at Vira. "Welcome to my kingdom, my dear. I am Jareth the Goblin King, and who might you be?"

_**"Dang, gotta give him credit for one thing Sarah, he is fine..." **_Vira sent this message mentally to Sarah so Jareth couldn't hear her. That was one thing about Vira she was a telepath, and it was so much easier for her to send messages than to talk that she ended up doing it most of the time.

Sarah nodded, _**"Yeah, I remember."**_ she thought.

Vira then spoke up, "I am El Vira Marie Cromwell, but most call me Vira or Vi." She carefully watched him.

"Charmed to meet you, my dear," slowly he reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. Dropping her hand he looked at Sarah, "Were you ever going to stop in at the castle? I'm sure you will need a place to stay, if Hogwart doesn't mind taking you there I'm sure we can arrange a place for both of you and also dinner." Jareth turned his attention to Hoggle. "You don't mind do you Hogwart?"

"Its Hoggle, and not at all." Hoggle looked nervous, Vira had to hold back a chuckle. Sarah had been right when she described how it was with Hoggle and Jareth.

"Good," Jareth grinned, "You should bring them up in about an hour." Then he turned and went back to the castle.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Man, it's a good thing Jareth never met Gibbs, I mean if he did and Gibbs told Jareth his tricks on keeping his underlings in line poor Hoggle would have a headache ever other day from the smacks to the back of the head." She laughed and Vira joined her.

"So true!" Vira only laughed harder.

Hoggle looked terrified. "Don't give him any ideas."

Meanwhile Jareth was hit by a wave of emotions when he got back to the castle. He knew that he still had feelings for Sarah. There was only one problem that he had to face and that was the fact that Sarah was back. He remembered the night that she had broken his heart.

_"Give me the child."_

_"Sarah, beware I have been generous up until now, I can be cruel."_

_"Generous? What have you done that's generous?"_

_"EVERYTHING! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great. "_

_"I ask for so little just let me rule you and you can have whatever you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

_"You have no power over me!" _

In those six little words his world became nothing more than a memory. He never fully healed from that night, yet here Sarah was back in his life acting as though nothing had happened. He didn't know how he was going to handle the thought of her leaving him yet again.

There was also the mystery of her friend Vira; she seemed to have something about her. He couldn't put a finger on it but he knew that she was different.

**Hey! Basil Mcentire here! The Co-Owner/writer of The Untold Tales of the underground, Please feel free to review..We'de love to hear any ideas for other stories or even additons to this series we're working on! We're both always open to new ideas and even all new fan-fics! Please, feel free to make suggestions, Comments reviews of course..Just enjoy!**


	3. A thrilling tale

**Chapter 3: A thrilling tale**

_**hey guys its been quite a while since we've posted and we decided that it was finally time to bring the story back to life so back by popular demand is chapter three!**_

Chapter 3

Knowing that he had to stop dwelling on the past Jareth called a goblin to the throne room. "I need you to fix up a couple of rooms for two ladies who will be staying with us and supper needs to be prepared." Jareth looked down at the goblin that was paying more attention to picking his nose than listening to Jareth. This sent Jareth fuming, "NOW!" he shouted, his voice reverberating off of the stonewalls. The goblin jumped ten miles into the air; too afraid to say anything he just nodded and ran to do what he was told.

*Meanwhile*

Vira looked at Sarah and smiled, "So Sarah what shall we do to pass the time?"

"Well, uh this is surprising I have no idea." Sarah thought really hard and nothing was coming to mind.

Vira laughed, "No comment."

Sarah teasingly glared at her, "Oh hush! I'm not the one who looses her footing all the time."

"Your never going to let me live that down is you?"

"Not a chance." Sarah smiled and Hoggle just stood there looking confused. Vira chucked, "You know what I noticed with a bit of an Irish touch that place just over the hill reminds me of the Leprechauns Briongolid. Do you remember Sarah? The meeting of the clans? Or do I need to tell ye the story again lass?"

Sarah nodded; she loved Vira's stories of Ireland. She enjoyed the fact that Vira gained her accent back when she was telling the stories.

"Well then I suppose I had best be gettin started." They sat down to listen to the tale that Vira had to tell.

"Now most of ye may think it an odd tale and ye won't believe it for a moment, but trust me, I was there every bit of it be true. The rivalry between the clans truly was powerful. Now it was many years ago when the two clans were pure rivals. Arguing over everything..Inluding their property on the lovely emerald isle. But one a year they would have a meeting of the clans at the leprechauns Bringloid, which translated from Gaelic is 'The Leprechauns Dream', The O'Rileys and Cromwells would meet there once a year and have different competitions, there were three competitions, however, they made sure to do..Strength, strategy..and of course, sticking with Irish tradition...The step

"Now, this went on for many a years until one of the O'Rileys fell in love with the youngest of the Cromwells..Do ye remember who that be lass?" she asked, smiling at Sarah, whom nodded "Mairead Cromwell, your sisters Ancestor..." she said smiling, Vira nodded "Now, at first the leaders of the clans in no way approved...and it caused many battles..But when the 2 ran way the leaders at last realized..It was silly, and impossible to keep the two of them apart...so at last the two made peace...But, out of respect for their ancestors..They still meet at the Leprechauns dream, but not on arguing terms, but peaceful ones..and though the leaders of both clans still to this day to the competition of the step...There have been peace ever since...Though, I will say..There has yet to be an O'Riley that can beat me at the step, hasn't there Sarah lass?" she asked, finished, Sarah laughed and shook her head "Nay, not one" she said smiling

Vira smiled, reaching out a hand to help Sarah up..Anyone that just looked at them could tell they had become like sisters...Sarah smiled and took it, standing up and they both headed for the castle, Hoggle leading the way.

_**AN: Hey, this is the co-writer, Luna! I play Vira in this enchanting Labyrinth tale, just a quickk note..There be alot mroe to that story of the meeting of the clans, I'm still working on it, but I hope to one day soon get a book published about it! SO! Make sure to keep yer eyes peeled for the one and only 'Legend of Cromwell-shire!'**_

_**~Basil Mcentire**_

_**Hey Phantom here hope you guys liked this newest edition to our thrilling tale just so you know there is a lot more comming with the story. I hope everyone has a great thanksgiving and hope to see all of you guys soon!**_

_**~Phantomoftheoperalover**_


End file.
